


Amazed

by Cariaka



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariaka/pseuds/Cariaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi listens to Lonestars "Amazed". While doing so thoughts about his boyfriend keep coming up in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my second time posting a fic that I wrote. So I hope you guys will like it. Please point out any mistakes you might find. I hope you enjoy reading. And of course comments are love^^

  
**Disclaimer:** This is totally fictional.  
 **Note:** Thanks to [](http://kajalmonsta.livejournal.com/profile)**[kajalmonsta](http://kajalmonsta.livejournal.com/) ** for reading through it ^_^

 

Yamapi was on his way home when he heard someone singing a song he´d never heard before. But he really liked it and therefor asked the singer about it. She was very kind and handed him a sheet of paper with songtitle and bandname. “ `Amazed´ from Lonestar” he whispered as he proceeded on his way home. In the appartment he searched for the song on the internet and found the [PV](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJyJwbAa1i8) on Youtube. While listening to the lyrics thoughts keep coming up in his mind:

 _“Every time our eyes meet_  
 _This feeling inside me_  
 _Is almost more than I can take”_  
  
Your eyes always show me what you feel. Right now they are full of love… full of love for me. So everytime I look into your eyes there is this feeling of… happiness and love inside me almost overwhelming me.

 _“Baby, when you touch me_  
 _I can feel how much you love me_  
 _And it just blows me away”_  
  
Every touch of you feels so good. It´s almost like fire running through my veins and apparently my body is yearning for that feeling more and more, it is almost like a drug to me …your touch.  
And I think you know it ´cause you´re always touching me when I need it the most.

 _“I´ve never been this close to anyone or anything_  
 _I can hear your thoughts_  
 _I can see your dreams”_  
  
We know each other so good. We´ve been best friends for years before our relationship changed into something more. So I really feel like I can hear what you are thinking and see what you are dreaming. And I hope you experience the same, ´cause I really cherrish this feeling. It is a bond I only share with you.

 _“I don´t know how you do what you do_  
 _I´m so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better”_  
  
I have no idea how you manage your life. I mean I am already busy with just one band and all that comes with being an idol, but you have to satisfy two bands and you are still finding time for me… I hope you know how much that means to me.

 _“I want to spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
 _Every little thing that you do_  
 _Baby, I ´m amazed by you”_  
  
Do you know? I already making plans. Plans for us for our life together. Even if we stay as busy as we are now I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I really want to grow old with you by my side.

 _“The smell of your skin_  
 _The taste of your kiss_  
 _The way you whisper in the dark”_  
  
Whenever you´re not in town or busy with work I cuddle with your pillow so your scent is surrouinding me when I drift into sleep. And oh how I grave for your kisses when it is impossible to get them! Their taste is so unique it´s impossible to describe it. As undescribable as your voice when we´re together in the dark even though when we´re are miles apart it makes me feel like you are right beside me.

_“Your hair all around me_  
 _Baby you surround me_  
 _You touch every place in my heart”_

You are simply everywhere around me. The feeling of your touch, the memories of your last kiss, your unique scent that I love so much. The picture in my mind of you holding me, your coffeemug you forgot to put into the sink this morning. Your snarling remarks that everyone has grown familiar with, the text messages I receive everyday even when we are working side by side. All of this is carved deep into my heart.

 _“Oh it feels like the first time, every time_  
 _I want to spend the whole night in your eyes”_  
  
Do you know that sometimes I am still nervous when we are together? Yes it´s true, sometimes it really feels as if it is the first time. Then I start thinking about what to do and what to say so we won´t feel awkward and that I can see you happy.  
Is it selfish when I want you all to myself? I am not sure about that… but for me it is just normal that I want you to just see me, only laugh with and around me, only look at me and only hold me … ´cause for me you mean everything.

_“Every little thing that you do_  
 _I´m so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
 _I want to spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and Ever_  
 _Every little thing that you do_  
 _Baby, I´m amazed by you”_

Really I couldn´t say it better. Ryo, I am truly amazed by you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Lonestar : Amazed](http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=491781)


End file.
